El llanto de Rosemary
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Otro fic de miedo, con Rosemary, basado en un cuento de Dross. Espero les guste.


Fic basado en una cuento de terror narrado por Dross. Gracias por la inspiración (aunque supongo que nunca leerá estos escritos tan cursitos). Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Y como a mí me encanta el terror, el misterio y demás, pues me gusta combinarlos para ver qué sale.

* * *

 **EL LLANTO DE ROSEMARY**

Es un día frío y lluvioso, con ráfagas de viento que con su gelidez parecen cortar la piel de las mejillas del adolescente, quien se encuentra detenido en medio del jardín de rosas. Una de las doncellas de la mansión se acerca a él.

-Señorito William, la señora Aloy le ordena que entre en casa o se enfermará –avisa.

William es rebelde, voluntarioso y con un carácter ad hoc para cumplir con su destino como patriarca del clan Andley, pero desde hace un par de semanas, no tiene deseos de nada, y lo único que le atrae es el jardín de rosas de su hermana Rosemary. Por lo tanto, obedece sin emitir ningún sonido y se reúne con su tía en el saltón del té. La noche cae, trayendo más frío, si es posible. Mientras el adolescente duerme, no deja de removerse en la cama, inquieto por lo gritos que escucha en sueños. Es su hermana quien llora y acaba por despertar.

-¿Rosemary? –llama, tanteando con la azul mirada la oscuridad.

Pero Rosemary no se encuentra con él. Las noches son cada vez más inquietas y desde la profundidad de su ser, escucha los gritos y el llantos de su hermana. Siempre despierta sudoroso y con el corazón batiéndole contra las costillas. Al fin, a la semana de empezar a escuchar ese llanto, William se levanta de la cama y acaba por salir al jardín de rosas; en la oscuridad espera ver a Rosemary, pero no es así, Poco a poco, los lamentos y llantos se tornan más lastimeros y apremiantes. William termina acudiendo al lado de su hermana, pues no puede más ante los gritos que noche tras noche escucha, y que le retumban en las entrañas y en los oídos, en la mente y en el fondo del vientre.

-¡Rosemary! –la llama una y otra vez, intentando calmarla.

Aunque su hermana es mayor que él, William sabe que ella está aterrada por encontrarse en ese lugar, los llantos y los gritos así lo dicen. Noche tras noche, hasta que se vuelven semanas y estas un par de meses, William va al encuentro de Rosemary, intentando calmarla. Por fin, su tía Aloy, mujer inteligente y perspicaz, quien le conoce muy bien, se da cuenta de que algo le sucede al muchacho.

-Quiero que vigile a William, George –ordena al fiel asistente.

George Johnson no pone peros, aunque sabe que el joven heredero no gusta de ser vigilado; sin embargo, él también se encuentra sumamente preocupado por el cambio que ha sufrido William en los últimos tiempos, las ojeras y el silencio amargo en el que el muchacho se ha hundido hablan por sí solos de lo mal que lo está pasando.

El día, o más bien la noche que George permanece insomne, le da la clave de lo que sucede.

El joven William despierta con los gritos de Rosemary taladrándole los oídos, por lo que rápidamente se desliza hasta el lado de ella y se recuesta en su lecho, mientras la escucha llorar. El dolor de Rosemary es tan profundo, y le cala en lo más hondo de su alma, provocando que los ojos azules se arrasen de lágrimas, que caen dolorosas y calientes.

-¡Rosemary! –le llama-. ¡Rosemary!

El llanto de Rosemary se intensifica, desesperando a William.

-¡ROSEMARY!

La voz estentórea del chico acaba por alertar al guardián, quien salió tras él; llega a su lado y le ve tendido en el lecho de Rosemary.

-¡Rosemary! –repite William llorando.

-William…

George se inclina junto a él, y le toma por el hombro.

-William –repite suavemente-, no puedes seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Es que no la escuchas, George? –replica el muchacho.

George se asusta ante el comentario del joven. Los gritos y el llanto de Rosemary continúan, además de sonidos de arañazos.

-Rosemary está llorando, George –explica William.

-Eso no es posible, William, tú lo sabes.

George intenta hacerle razonar.

-¡¿Es que no la oyes?! –estalla el joven-. ¡No quiere estar aquí!

Los llantos, los gritos, los arañazos son demasiado crueles para la sensibilidad de William.

-¡William, basta! –el tono siempre mesurado del francés se eleva dos octavas, a fin de hacer reaccionar a su joven pupilo-. Vamos a casa.

William acaba cediendo y se pone en pie, sacudiéndose fieramente la grama y la tierra de encima del pijama, mojado además por el sudor y las lágrimas, él escucha todavía los gritos de Rosemary y sabe que siempre le acompañarán…

Sin embargo, deja que George lo lleve de regreso a la mansión, lo cual hacen en absoluto silencio; William llorando ante los lamentos y gritos de su hermana, George sumamente preocupado por la salud mental de William, se detiene cuando William lo hace, pues lo lleva sujeto por un brazo. El muchacho se voltea a mirar la lápida en la tumba de su hermana por unos momentos, y acepta continuar su camino de regreso a la mansión. No hay nada qué hacer… Rosemary continúa muerta.

 _ ***** FIN *****_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
